Hasta los malos lloran
by Katy no hana
Summary: Naraku se clavo una astilla y al llamar a sus sirvientes, les hizo entender que hasta los malor lloran.


Konichiwa!

-Bueno, ahora les traigo un divertido fic que espero de todo corazón le guste muchísimo n.n-digo yo y pongo una cara de maníaca-¡Les tiene que gustar! ¡Tiene que hacerlo!

-Otra vez se puso loca esta-murmura InuYasha con cansancio.

-¡Callate que vos ni siquiera aparecés en el fic!-le grito yo, harta de escuchar sus comentarios.

-¡Callate vos!-me responde.

-¡A MI NADIE ME CALLA!-grita la autora (Yo!)

-¡Cierto! ¡A ella nadie la calla!-exclama Naraku defendiéndome.

-¡La defendés solo porque aparecés en el fic!-grita Inu.

-¡No es cierto!-niega Naraku

-¡Callense los dos!-grito yo, de verdad estoy harta de escucharlos.

-¡NO NOS CALLES!-me gritan.

-¡LOS CALLO SI QUIERO!-les digo yo tapándoles sus bocotas.-Jeje...Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomé para torturar...ehh...para hacerlos participar en la historia que escribí sin ánimos de lucro!

Naraku e InuYasha me miran con desconcierto y cansancio.

* * *

**HASTA LOS MALOS LLORAN**

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-ese fue el grito de Naraku, que se oyó en todo el palacio. Kagura, Kanna, Hakudoshi y Kohaku se dirgieron a ver que le sucedía al hanyou (no porque estuvieran preocupados, sino porque querian disfrutar con sus propios ojos la desgracia que le haya ocurrido)

-¿Qué sucede, Naraku?-preguntó Kagura fingiendo preocupación. Ella llegó junto con los demás a la habitación en dónde Naraku siempre se encerraba a planear sus maldades.

Para sorpresa de todos, Naraku estaba...¿llorando? El demonio se mecía sobre el suelo, con su dedo gordo apuntando hacia arriba, como si no pudiese juntarlo con sus otros dedos.

-¡SUCEDE QUE ME CLAVÉ UNA ASTILLA! ¡CON ESTA HERIDA TAN GRAVE MORIRÉ EN CUESTIÓN DE INSTANTES, BUUAAAAAAAA!-lloraba el malvado hanyou, mientras a todos se les rebalaba una gotita anime en la nuca.-¡ME DUELE MI DEDITO! BUUUUAAAAAA, MI POBRE DEDITO! AY DE MI! AY DE MIIII! ADIÓS MUNDO CRUEEEEL! BUUUUAAAAA! NUNCA LOS OLVIDARÉ!

-¡NARAKU, HACES TANTO DRAMA POR NADA!-grita Hakudoshi.-¡ES SOLO UNA ESTÚPIDA ASTILLITA!

-¡PERO DUELE MUCHO! ¡BUUUAAAAA! ¡AHORA SI ME MUERO!-gritaba Naraku.

-¡CÁLLATE!-exclama Kagura. Se le acerca a Naraku y le pega una cachetada.-¡BEBITO LLORON, YA DEJA DE CHILLAR! ¡RECUERDA QUE NO TE PUEDES MORIR YA QUE AKAGO ES TU CORAZÓN! (¡Pero si se estuviera muriendo de verdad sería de lo mejor!)-pensó.

-¿Akago...?-se preguntaba Naraku y pone una cara de como si hubiese recordado algo.-¡A si! ¡Ya lo recordé! Digo...nunca he olvidado que Akago es mi corazón, simplemente...yo...solo...

-Lo olvidaste y como la astilla se clavó tan profundo en tu dedo, por el dolor, creiste que ibas a morir en ese mismo instante.-afirmó Kanna.

-Hablas demasiado, Kanna...-le dijo Naraku a su extensión blanca.

-(Yo nunca hablo y cuando le digo la verdad dice que hablo demasiado)-pensó con fastidio la niña albina.

-Bueno, si ya no nos necesita señor, nos retirámos.-dice Kohaku, marchándose con los demás.

-Esperen...-dijo Naraku.

-¿Si?-preguntan sus sirvientes, dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa forzada.

-Antes de que se vayan necesito que hagan algo muy importante por mi...-dijo Naraku muy serio, todos esperaban a que el hablara.-¡Acaben con mi sufrimiento y quitenme esta astilla de mi dedin T-T!

Caída estilo anime por parte de todos los siervos de Naraku.

-¡QUÍTESELA USTED SOLO! ¡¿QUE NO ESTA GRANDECITO YA?!-gritó Kohaku.

-¡Siii! ¡PERO ME DUELEEEE! ¡BUUUUUAAAAAAA! ¡BUUUUAAAAAAAAAAA!-lloraba el hanyou.

-¡NARAKU, YA DEJA DE LLORIQUEAR!-gritó Hakudoshi.

-¿Pero ustedes nunca sintieron ganas de llorar?-preguntó Naraku.-¿Qué acaso los malos no pueden llorar? ¿Nunca han pensado en descargar toda su ira con el llanto? ¿Nunca quisieron expresar sus deseos con el llanto?

Todos guardaron silencio ante las palabras de Naraku.

-Yo...yo...yo solo...-sollozaba Kagura, con voz entrecortada y lágrimas en los ojos.-...¡YO SOLO QUIERO SER LIBRE COMO EL VIENTO Y ESTAR A LADO DE SESSHOMARUUUU! ¡¿ES ESO MUCHO PEDIR?! ¡BUUUUAAAAAAA!

-Yo...snif...¡YO SIMPLEMENTE QUIERO VOLVER CON MI HERMANAAAA! ¡BUUUAAAAAAA! ¡BUUUUUAAAAAA!-lloraba Kohaku.

-Vaya bola de bebés llorones-dijo un cansado Hakudoshi.-¡Vámonos Kanna! ¿Kanna...?

Kanna estaba de rodillas en el suelo, llorando, lo que sorprendió bastante a Hakudoshi.

-¡YO SOLO QUIERO PODER EXPRESAR MIS SENTIMIENTOS! ¡BUUUUAAAAAAA! (N|A: ¿Qué no lo esta haciendo ya?) ¡QUIERO EXPRESAR ALEGRÍA, CARIÑO...IRA! ¡NECESITO ALGO CON QUE DESQUITARME!-Kanna agarró su espejo y con fuerza lo tiró al piso, haciendo que este se rompiera y que varias almas salieran del espejo, uniéndose así al "festival del llanto".

-¡QUEREMOS VOLVER A NUESTROS CUERPOS! ¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAA!-se lamentaban las almas.

-Snif, snif...¿Y yo por qué lloro si no tengo motivo para llorar?-se preguntó Hakudoshi-...IDIOTAS! ME PEGARON SU LLANTO! ¡BUUUAAAAAAAA!

Y así, aquella habitación del castillo se llenó de lamentos, haciendo que el lugar parezca una casa abandonada llena de almas en pena (N|A: ¿Qué no lo era ya?), comprobando así, que hasta los malos lloran.

-Snif,snif...Ya bueno.-dijo Naraku recuperando la compostura.-Quitenme la maldita astilla del dedo o los mato a todos.

* * *

-¡Espero que les haya gustado muchísimo este corto pero divertido fic!

-¡BAKA! ¡ME HICISTE QUEDAR EN RIDÍCULO EN TU ESTÚPIDO FIC!-me grita Naraku.

-Si ¿Y?

-¿CÓMO QUE "SI ¿Y?"?-me dice Kagura.-¿QUÉ VAN A PENSAR NUESTROS FANS?

-No se, no es mi problema.

¡Reviews, kudasai!


End file.
